Encanto
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Peggy Carter podía ser encantadora... si se lo proponía. Pero también era agente, y de armas tomar, de hecho. Dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso, así que a la inversa debe haber la misma distancia. Y eso Jack lo sabe muy bien, aunque su relación no empezara con lo que se dice precisamente muy buen pie. Como siempre, rated por si las moscas. Cartson.


**ENCANTO**

 _Summary_ : Peggy Carter podía ser encantadora... si se lo proponía. Pero también era agente, de armas tomar. Dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, así que a la inversa debe haber la misma distancia. Y eso Jack lo sabe muy bien, aunque su relación no empezara con lo que se dice muy buen pie.

 _Disclaimer_ : Marvel no me pertenece, por desgracia. Ni ninguno de sus personajes. En fin, la vida no es justa...

OoOoO

Vale, tenía que reconocer que era un espectáculo. Y un dulce para la vista, pero había momentos en los que lo desquiciaba. En los que quería dejar de lado todo lo que Gam-Gam le había dicho sobre las chicas y sacudirla por los hombros hasta que dejara de ser tan exasperante y arrugar la naricilla, como si fuera estúpido.

Parecía tener un talento natural (o no dormía y practicaba por las noches) para darle la vuelta a todo lo que él decía, con ese encantador acento británico. Y tenía respuesta para todo, por el amor de Dios. Esa mujer era inagotable.

Porque esa era otra: era una _mujer,_ ergo, no podía caber tanto orgullo en un cuerpo tan pequeñito.

Pero qué cuerpo. Su madre lo golpearía si supiera las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba resonar los tacones de la agente contra el suelo de mármol de la oficina.

La primera vez que vio a Peggy Carter entrar por la puerta de la SSR pensó que el Gobierno por fin empezaba a hacer algo bien y les mandaba una secretaria preciosa. Lo recuerda perfectamente: estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un informe y directrices de la nueva misión enfrente y la mano apoyada en la mejilla, cuando todos los agentes de la planta abierta dejaron de hacer lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo para mirarla. Porque sí, Peggy Carter sabía hacer una entrada a lo grande.

Parecía una aparición: traje azul sobrio de cuello blanco, posición erguida, piernas de infarto... y caminar de modelo, sin mirar a nadie, en particular. Qué digo modelo, diosa. Mucho tiempo después, Jack se dio cuenta de que llamaba la atención por su actitud. Sabía lo que quería, sabía a dónde iba: el despacho del fondo, con ventanas. El del jefe Dooley. Llevaba un maletín de cuero consigo, en vez de bolso.

Cuando Jack Thompson alzó la vista, en lo primero que se fijó fue en sus labios. No en su pecho (que también, pero después), sino en sus labios, del mismo color que sus uñas y que el sombrero.

Le dieron ganas de quitárselo, lanzarlo al aire y hundir los dedos en las ondas de su pelo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando detener esa línea de pensamiento. Se incorporó un poco en su silla, observándola con detenimiento llamar a la puerta abierta con los nudillos y cerrar tras de sí.

Vio parpadear el doble de lo normal a Sousa, como si estuviera despertando lentamente de un sueño muy agradable y formarse una sonrisa ladina en la cara de Krzerminsky. Jack bufó, incapaz de contenerse:

-Oh, vamos, ya tienes mujer y novia, ¡no jodas!

Se levantó, irritado, con los papeles en la mano y se dirigió al despacho del jefe. Estaba a la vista que era bonita, pero el mundo no se para por una mujer bonita y si querían quitarse de encima ese caso, tenían que trabajar a contrarreloj. Al parecer, él (y Daniel, que lo hacía con más disimulo) era el único que no pensaba solo con la entrepierna.

Abrió después de llamar, como solía hacer cuando la puerta estaba abierta, sin esperar respuesta de adentro. El jefe estaba hablando, así que sería dejar rápido el papeleo y continuar con lo suyo.

-... referencias impecables.

-Jefe, esto ya está terminado. Me encargo de la situación en cuanto Lee y Ramírez estén de vuelta-le tendió el fajo de informes al hombre sentado, sin reparar en la mujer que seguía de pie a su lado.

Dooley ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, alternando la vista de una figura a otra. Casi parecía agradecer la interrupción.

-Permítame presentarle al agente Thompson.

Viendo que Dooley no planeaba coger los papeles, se los tendió a la mujer, con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días, ¿empiezas encargándote de archivar esto y trayéndome un café solo sin azúcar, por favor?

La mujer parpadeó perpleja, inspirando profundamente, como pensándose qué contestarle, sin coger tampoco lo que le ofrecía. Jack pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, por lo dilatadas de las aletas de su nariz, así que se autocorrigió:

-Oh, perdona, qué maleducado. Jack Thompson-le tendió la mano libre, esperando que la estrechara-, ¿y tu nombre, encanto?

- _Agente_ Carter-le respondió, con seriedad-. Y, con el debido respeto, se lo trae usted mismo, que no parece tener nada mejor que hacer hasta que vuelvan sus compañeros-tomó el pomo de la puerta, para abrirla y añadir-. Buenos días.

Y esperó en silencio a que se diera por aludido. Él seguía allí plantado, mirándola como si hubiera visto al Presidente de los EEUU bailar la conga por el jardín de la Casablanca... en ropa interior.

-¿Agente?-volteó a preguntarle a Roger Dooley, alzando ambas cejas, con incredulidad.

-Peggy Carter del Regimiento 107, Comandos Aulladores-asintió él, rascándose a la altura de la sien derecha-. Estábamos hablando de su incorporación inmediata, al parecer.

Y Jack boqueó, digiriéndolo y volviéndola a mirar de arriba abajo. Podía entender las reservas de su jefe. Por Dios Santo, era una _mujer_. ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar a una a ese tipo de trabajo? Luego, la realidad lo golpeó. Bueno, más bien su nombre; fue como un mazazo.

-Peggy Carter-vocalizó, pensando en voz alta. Señor, era quien creía que era. Dooley había dicho muy claramente Comandos Aulladores.

Ella parpadeó, con la puerta todavía abierta.

-Agente Carter, sí.

Y de nuevo, _ese_ acento. No podía concentrarse con ese acento británico resonándole como un eco hechizante dentro de su cabeza. No podía ser imparcial, le parecía encantador.

-La _Peggy Carter_ -repitió, enfatizando, como si el decirlo en voz alta le ayudara a terminar de creérselo. Y salió del despacho, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la mujer rodaba los ojos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack se quedó quieto en el sitio, con el fajo de archivos en la mano. Sousa lo miró un poco preocupado.

-Ey, Thompson, ¿estás bien?

-No es secretaria-dijo todavía a cuadros, preparado para soltarles la bomba a sus compañeros-. Es la chica del Capitán América.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Peggy asomó medio cuerpo, nada más que para corregirlo:

-¡ _Agente_ Carter!

Y volvió a cerrar con un portazo indignado el despacho. No podía decirse que habían empezado precisamente con buen pie.

La sonrisa de Krzerminsky se hizo aún más amplia.

-¡Qué encanto!

OoOoO


End file.
